Heart to Heart
by panda lover
Summary: The true feelings the tin man has inside right before he meets Dorothy and the Scarecrow.


No one really understands what it's like to live life like this. Without love, without passion, without feeling. Just a sense of nothingness inside you. It's such a hopeless horrible feeling. But that's what happens when you don't have organs I guess.

With no heart, it's like having nothing at all. No joy, nothing to say if you were happy or sad. Sure I could cry, but it had no feeling. No emotion behind the tears. It was my brain telling my eyes to cry. Not my heart. So in a sense without this heart I'll never be complete. Just the thought of that made me start to "tear" up again. Then again I couldn't really cry. Considering I was trapped in this same position.

For six months I've been trapped in this position. Time seems endless. The seasons change, the time ticks, life goes on. I just watch it go by. The apple trees across the street have more of a life than I do. At least they have each other. I have no one. No one ever comes looking for me. Just me and my tin can that it only a few feet away. So close, but yet so far.

How much I miss the old days. The days when I had nothing to worry about, but making sure I had food and water. If only that was my problem now. Except I don't even need to worry about eating. All I had to worry about was making sure I didn't get rained on... to late for that. If only I hadn't gotten to caught up in what I was doing I hadn't watch for clouds. If only I could have worn a jacket when I went outside. If only, if only, if only.

I wish I could at least think something happy. Have a sense of hope in the dark woods. Then I saw it. It was like a miracle right before my eyes. People! People were walking on this road that they haven't traveled in months. They were walking right by me. This was my chance.

"MM! MMMM!" I tried to wail for help, but mmm was all that came out. Why the rain have to rust my lips as well!

So I watched helpless as my only chance to leave this nightmare walked away. Wait. They were stopping. For an apple. Why wouldn't they have grabbed an apple from one of the trees next to me? Ideas rushed through my mind so fast I couldn't capture anything. Something, anything to get their attention. What could I do? Maybe, if I was lucky one of the apple trees would direct them to go in my direction.

There was a straw man, a girl and a dog. They all seemed rather tired and hungry. I could faintly hear them making conversation in the distance. Suddenly I saw the girl reach for an apple. Uh oh, no one reached for their apples without getting harmed. I just hoped she didn't get harmed enough to come over and oil my arms.

The girl got the apple for a brief second before the trees went wide. The one she was grabbing from slapped her and before I could even blink they were pelting apples at them. Poor girl, poor me. They're probably going to run away now. My last chance for freedom, gone. I watched my one oppertunity pass before my eyes.

About to give up I saw the girl start to pick up the apples as the trees threw them. Such a persistant girl, seemed very subborn. I glance down at my feet. There was an apple there, right by my foot. If she came a little closer I might be free! Oh how joyous I felt inside. She crawled closer and closer toward my feet. How lucky was I that an apple fell right by my foot? Inch by inch she was so close to me now. I could almost reach out and touch her. Just when she almost grabbed the apple she turned left. Back into some other bushes. No! I wanted to cry out. How could faith do this to me? How was this much suffrage possible. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was positive I was going to be helped.

I felt something. It was scratchy and ichey near my ankle. What was that? I tried to look down, but my eyes couldn't see that far. Maybe it was grass blowing against my ankle. I could no longer see the girl, but I did hear someone right behind me. It startled me at first, them being so close.

"Dorothy look what I found!" Some man shouted out. I could hardly tell how close he was to me, but he seemed like he was right under my feet. Then all of a sudden both the girl and the straw man were staring right at me.

"Do you know what it is?" The girl muttered. That was a ridiculous question, what did I look like a whale? I was a tin man who needed oil. I tried to tell her all of this, but once again all that came out was 'mm'. The girl started to walk away while the straw man continued to examine me. What did he think I was a statue in a history museum? He had a very unintelligent first impression to me.

"Look what I found! It must go with him." I almost shouted with relief. She had found my oil can. If I was unrusted right now I could have grabbed her and gave her a hug kiss on the check. Maybe she could loan some of her brains to this straw man.

They both got the hint of what to do with it and started unoiling me. Starting with my mouth. Wow. It felt great. I wanted to sing to the world. I moved my jaw, then my lips, then my neck, then my fingers. Oh, what a wonderous feeling.

"Thank you, thank you!" Was all I could stutter out. I couldn't think twice and I was free. I moved and danced and sung. Sung with joy that lifted my heart way above the clouds. Then I remembered I didn't have a heart. I tried not to let that get my good spirits down.

I started talking to the two and discovered the girl was named Dorothy and the straw man was named Scarecrow. Interesting names. They told me they were going to the Wizard. I longed to go with them. Every fiber of my body told me to ask them if I could go, but after all they'd done for me already. As if my day couldn't get any better Dorothy said those magic words.

"Oh, well why don't you come with us to meet the Wizard and he could give you a heart."

I couldn't believe it, my legs shook wildly and I fainted.

No one really understands what it's like to live life like this. Without love, without passion, without feeling. Just a sense of nothingness inside you. It's such a hopeless horrible feeling. But that's what happens when you don't have organs I guess.

With no heart, it's like having nothing at all. No joy, nothing to say if you were happy or sad. Sure I could cry, but it had no feeling. No emotion behind the tears. It was my brain telling my eyes to cry. Not my heart. So in a sense without this heart I'll never be complete. Just the thought of that made me start to "tear" up again. Then again I couldn't really cry. Considering I was trapped in this same position.

For six months I've been trapped in this position. Time seems endless. The seasons change, the time ticks, life goes on. I just watch it go by. The apple trees across the street have more of a life than I do. At least they have each other. I have no one. No one ever comes looking for me. Just me and my tin can that it only a few feet away. So close, but yet so far.

How much I miss the old days. The days when I had nothing to worry about, but making sure I had food and water. If only that was my problem now. Except I don't even need to worry about eating. All I had to worry about was making sure I didn't get rained on... to late for that. If only I hadn't gotten to caught up in what I was doing I hadn't watch for clouds. If only I could have worn a jacket when I went outside. If only, if only, if only.

I wish I could at least think something happy. Have a sense of hope in the dark woods. Then I saw it. It was like a miracle right before my eyes. People! People were walking on this road that they haven't traveled in months. They were walking right by me. This was my chance.

"MM! MMMM!" I tried to wail for help, but mmm was all that came out. Why the rain have to rust my lips as well!

So I watched helpless as my only chance to leave this nightmare walked away. Wait. They were stopping. For an apple. Why wouldn't they have grabbed an apple from one of the trees next to me? Ideas rushed through my mind so fast I couldn't capture anything. Something, anything to get their attention. What could I do? Maybe, if I was lucky one of the apple trees would direct them to go in my direction.

There was a straw man, a girl and a dog. They all seemed rather tired and hungry. I could faintly hear them making conversation in the distance. Suddenly I saw the girl reach for an apple. Uh oh, no one reached for their apples without getting harmed. I just hoped she didn't get harmed enough to come over and oil my arms.

The girl got the apple for a brief second before the trees went wide. The one she was grabbing from slapped her and before I could even blink they were pelting apples at them. Poor girl, poor me. They're probably going to run away now. My last chance for freedom, gone. I watched my one oppertunity pass before my eyes.

About to give up I saw the girl start to pick up the apples as the trees threw them. Such a persistant girl, seemed very subborn. I glance down at my feet. There was an apple there, right by my foot. If she came a little closer I might be free! Oh how joyous I felt inside. She crawled closer and closer toward my feet. How lucky was I that an apple fell right by my foot? Inch by inch she was so close to me now. I could almost reach out and touch her. Just when she almost grabbed the apple she turned left. Back into some other bushes. No! I wanted to cry out. How could faith do this to me? How was this much suffrage possible. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was positive I was going to be helped.

I felt something. It was scratchy and ichey near my ankle. What was that? I tried to look down, but my eyes couldn't see that far. Maybe it was grass blowing against my ankle. I could no longer see the girl, but I did hear someone right behind me. It startled me at first, them being so close.

"Dorothy look what I found!" Some man shouted out. I could hardly tell how close he was to me, but he seemed like he was right under my feet. Then all of a sudden both the girl and the straw man were staring right at me.

"Do you know what it is?" The girl muttered. That was a ridiculous question, what did I look like a whale? I was a tin man who needed oil. I tried to tell her all of this, but once again all that came out was 'mm'. The girl started to walk away while the straw man continued to examine me. What did he think I was a statue in a history museum? He had a very unintelligent first impression to me.

"Look what I found! It must go with him." I almost shouted with relief. She had found my oil can. If I was unrusted right now I could have grabbed her and gave her a hug kiss on the check. Maybe she could loan some of her brains to this straw man.

They both got the hint of what to do with it and started unoiling me. Starting with my mouth. Wow. It felt great. I wanted to sing to the world. I moved my jaw, then my lips, then my neck, then my fingers. Oh, what a wonderous feeling.

"Thank you, thank you!" Was all I could stutter out. I couldn't think twice and I was free. I moved and danced and sung. Sung with joy that lifted my heart way above the clouds. Then I remembered I didn't have a heart. I tried not to let that get my good spirits down.

I started talking to the two and discovered the girl was named Dorothy and the straw man was named Scarecrow. Interesting names. They told me they were going to the Wizard. I longed to go with them. Every fiber of my body told me to ask them if I could go, but after all they'd done for me already. As if my day couldn't get any better Dorothy said those magic words.

"Oh, well why don't you come with us to meet the Wizard and he could give you a heart."


End file.
